


strange powers

by defiore



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Fix-It, Fluff, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiore/pseuds/defiore
Summary: cass healing eccarius after their run-in with hoover and a hoard of catholics.





	strange powers

Kissing normally felt like nothing.

It felt like you were mashing your lips against someone else’s, but you kept doing it with the promise that it would lead up to something more stimulating and enjoyable. Even kissing people he was interested in didn’t really do too much beyond taking him off-guard or maybe feeling nice for a moment before he fucked it up.

In this case, however, he started to understand the practice. He had one of Eccarius’s hands cupping his cheek, his warm fingers brushing against the grain of his scruff. His fingertips were rubbing against his freshly-buzzed temples, while he nudged his head to the side.

Maybe it was the tranqs meeting up with the absinthe, but he really liked the feeling he got from kissing Eccarius. It was relieving, maybe, knowing that he’d be safe, and even more that someone cared about him.

Cass rested his hand on Eccarius’s, it felt so warm, almost burning.

He broke the kiss, his heavy eyelids barely lifting. He smiled gently at Eccarius, gripping his hand and locking their gazes. His eyes scrunched up faintly for a moment, but that didn’t ruin the moment for him.

“So d’you want to go back to the bar or--” he trailed off, smirking as he did so. While he thought it was fairly obvious what he was asking, Eccarius simply took his hand away from Cass’s cheek.

He furrowed his brow when he turned his hand over, examining the back of it. In the low light and the fog, he couldn’t really tell what he was so concerned about. He noticed some redness on his hand, but thought it was just minor irritation.

“I would like to heal before we do anything else,” his voice was still cool, collected, but he held the back of his hand out for Cass to see.

it was inflamed, starting to blister. Cass audibly winced when he first got a good look at it. Skin had torn away from the wound, a large, angry red basin on his otherwise pale hand. He seemed unfazed by it, despite the very subtle look of pain in his eyes.

“Oh Jaysus, should I take yeh to the hospital, get some blood?” He had no idea where the nearest hospital was, nor how to get to it, so unless Eccarius was guiding him to it, it’d be a fruitless endeavour.

He shook his head slowly, a heavy and graceful motion reminiscent of a large wooden door swinging open. It was kind of infuriating how he was never vulnerable, even when he was in what looked like a tremendous amount of pain. Cass held his hand in his gently, it relaxed on his palm like a sleeping animal.

“Well, I have another idea,” that tone entered his voice, the one that made Cass grin like an idiot. “Would you let me drink from you, Cassidy?”

He was taken aback at first, not overtly so, but he was confused at the suggestion. He hadn’t been drunk from since he was turned, but he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it in private before.

“Yeh want to drink my blood?” Cass’s hand reached out and he looped one of his fingers through a lock of Eccarius’s hair, it felt like he’d doused himself in fabric softener.

He nodded, leaning in and kissing Cass again, using his good hand to hold his neck. His thumb rubbed against his jugular in rhythm with his pulse. Cass took his other hand to cup Eccarius’s face. His cheek was very smooth, he couldn’t believe how nice he felt. He could only deduce turning people made you feel like silk on a human form.

“It will only take one or two ounces. I know when to stop.” He kissed beside Cass’s mouth, and he smirked. 

He wasn’t sure how it would feel, but he felt sure that Eccarius wouldn’t take too much or hurt him. After his deliberation, he tilted his head back, allowing access to his neck.

“Be gentle,” he spoke quietly, his voice almost getting caught in his throat. He lets go of Eccarius’s hand, gripping his back and shoulder. His lips are still traveling down Cass’s jawline, kissing so tenderly down his rough, scratchy skin.

Cass caught himself breathing heavily as he waited for the bite. He shouldn’t have been freaking out, it was perfectly fine, but his heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was starting to get painful.

“Just get it over with, mate,” he grinned, chuckling as Eccarius’s lips came down to his jugular. He sat there a while, loving on his neck and making him sigh quietly. Cass turned his head gently, pushing some of Eccarius’s hair back and kissing his temple and forehead, right above his eyebrow.

He was suffering in the best possible way, and he couldn’t remember ever being in another situation like this. There just weren’t many people he’d let do this to him, but if there was such a list, he didn’t think Eccarius would be anywhere near the top. He quickly made his way there, however, tilting his head and sinking his teeth into Cass’s neck.

His immediate reaction was that it didn’t feel terrible, but the longer he let Eccarius feed, he began to like the feeling more and more. He must have done something, mesmerised him before he bit him, anything to improve the feeling. Eccarius had some influence on him, but he wasn’t sure if it was some crazy vampire power he hadn’t yet heard of.

Eccarius finally let go, licking the wound on Cass’s neck to wipe up the remaining blood. He pulled back, a thin trail of blood dribbling down the side of his bottom lip.

“How’d yeh do that? It didn’t even hurt when yeh bit me.” He noticed Eccarius inspecting his fully-healed hand as he questioned.

He told Cass to follow him, giving him no lead on what he’d done. The silent walk was killing him, he didn’t want to ask again, but Eccarius wouldn’t budge or give him an answer. They sat outside the house after the fairly short walk, nuzzling together for warmth.

It was only three am, but in no time they’d have to go back inside. Cass was getting tired, but he enjoyed the cuddling and didn’t want it to end.

“You’re shivering,” Eccarius frowned, watching him cling to himself for warmth. He removed his frilly velvet jacket, throwing it over Cass’s shoulders. He pulled it closed, hunching over and looking up at him.

He smiled faintly, cuddling back against him and hiding inside the mass of velvet and weighty gold buttons.

“Can we go inside?” He tried to sound suggestive, but he failed when his teeth chattered faintly.

They said hello and goodnight to Mrs. Rosen, politely declining the pecan pie she’d made, and silently shuffled down to the basement. Everyone had left just after Lisa was turned, and this would only leave her time to pack for her trip.

Cass was shoved into the room, Eccarius locked the door and pulled him in close. They kissed roughly, and Eccarius pinned him back against the door, almost breaking Cass in the process.

He sighed and moaned, grabbing Eccarius and digging his nails into him and knocking their teeth together on accident when they opened their mouths. Both of them had their fangs bared, they groped and grabbed and kissed each other all over their lips, chins, and necks.

Maybe this was just taking his frustration out on Eccarius, but truly he was interested in trying something out with him. He wouldn’t think about either of them right now, but they were there, gnawing at the back of his mind and reminding him that this wasn’t the first time he felt like this.

Eccarius stopped kissing Cass, pulling him back and leading him to the coffin.

Cass chuckled, watching him take his shoes off and lie down inside of it. It didn’t take him out of the mood, but at the same time he found him lying down in the coffin and unbuttoning his waistcoat to be the funniest image he’d seen in a while.

He slips into the coffin, trying to lie on his side but ultimately falling on top of Eccarius. Before he could shift and move, he wrapped his arms around Cass and stared up at him. The tips of their noses rubbed against each other, and Cass sat up, kneeling over Eccarius and helping him undress.

“Have yeh really shagged any of ‘em?” Cass grinned, kissing his neck and pushing his frilly ascot down to kiss the dip in his collarbone.

He was confused by that question, but he still raised his hand up and ran his hand through Cass’s hair.

“Shagged who?” He seemed uncomfortable with the word ‘shagged,’ but Cass ignored that.

“You know who, yeh’re children, like Lisa or Deng?” Cass grinned, nibbling some of the skin on the base of his neck. “Maybe Kevin? Is that why yeh’re allowed to live in Mrs. Rosen’s basement?”

Eccarius chuckled quietly, pulling Cass’s head up by his hair and grinning at him. He shook his head, and Cass crawled up, wrapping his arms back around him.

“No. Though, you’re willing to join us, correct?” He cups Cass’s chin with his thumb and index finger, tipping his head up to kiss his throat. When he comes back down, he kisses Eccarius’s jaw, nodding lazily.

“Besides me. Do yeh only fuck vampires who’ve been around for fifty years or more?” He was nearly interrupted when Eccarius pulled his shirt up, removing it and tossing it onto the floor.

He decides not to answer, sitting up and grabbing Cass’s back, pressing kisses down his chest. Though, that’s more than enough for Cass, and he’s fine with finishing that conversation to continue with their shagging.

**Author's Note:**

> i love eccaricass and eccarius and his bastardy ways can't ruin it for me.


End file.
